dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Needles Kane
Needles Kane is the Twisted Metal series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game to-date, driving Sweet Tooth. He has had many different looks, the first of which he has green hair and face paint, then he transitioned to the trademark flaming hair. He then proceeded to wear a mask strapped onto his face, which first appeared in Twisted Metal: Black. He is also the leader of The Clowns, a playable faction in Twisted Metal (2012). Often referred to as Sweet Tooth, Needles Kane is an insane killer clown who drives an ice cream truck. His face is seen on the cover of every Twisted Metal game to date. His character has gone through many different designs and versions. He also has the most ties with other characters in the series. He is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and as part of the Insanity Group, and is an honorary member of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). Appearance He is a huge obese man wearing a creepy clown mask and his scalp is burning in flames. He is bare-chested with red suspenders attached to his polka-dot pants, black gloves and red shoes. Personality Known as the most twisted character in Twisted Metal (which is saying something), he is the very embodiment of hate, anger, and destruction on an epic scale. Each interpretation differs from each game, but he has kept a consistent image throughout the series, being the poster mayhem icon for the series theme. Needles is truly evil, and thinks nothing of anything but the joy and desire of death and chaos. His character in Black and the 2012 reboot are his most famous incarnations of Sweet Tooth. A serial killer who uses a ice cream truck and demented clown theme to perform mass homicide on innocent people or fellow contestants. In the Heroes Coalition, his killing obsession is mellowed down a bit but the urge is still there. Despite his scary demeanor, he actually gets along well with the younger members and is a good acquaintance to Vaas. Abilities Uses a pair of machetes to slaughter and butcher his opponent but he can also be physical. He also uses his modified ice cream truck in attacking his targets. He also had the ability to summon parts of his ice cream truck to form the Sweet-Bot which can dish out devastating attacks. Trivia * He along with Vaas Montenegro are the first on-screen reformed villains to join the Coalition. * Needles is often referred to as Sweet Tooth, the name of his truck. This happens in the official ending of TM(1995) (but not the Lost Ending) and the TM2 endings. It also happens in TMIII and TM4, but happens to many other drivers in those games as well. * Needles' favorite flavor of ice cream is probably strawberry, as we mostly see him holding a cone with a pink scoop of ice cream. * Needles often calls everyone "cupcake" or "sweetheart". Notable Quotes * (to Vaas Montenegro) "Tell us again what are we doing here, walking around aimlessly in a dark alley, in the middle of the night, Cupcake?" * (to Vaas Montenegro) "SHE'S LIKE A BAD ITCH, VAAS! Aaaahh! Get her off!" * (to Laura Bodewig) "You know... you'll probably kill him with that... and thaaaaaaat's coming from me." Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Former Villains